


Surprise

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted fic for @izzyb900: I love your writing! I think I've told you this before but reading your work gave me a new perspective on Loghain and now I just can't get enough of him. But for the prompt do you think we can get " suprise" for Cat and Nathaniel?





	Surprise

Ever since she and Nathaniel had moved in together, Cataline was finding herself to be more and more of a morning person. Thea used to tease her endlessly about her habit of sleeping in on her days off, but now even on workdays Cat would often wake up earlier than she needed to just so she could start her day slowly, sharing whispers and gentle caresses with her husband before they had to get out of bed and actually start their day. Some mornings, like this one, they woke up early enough that those touches ending up leading to much more, and Cat would show up to the office smiling a bit brighter than usual.

She already knew she was going to be running late this morning, and she didn’t care. There were no meetings or deadlines that required her immediate presence at the office, and the only person who _could_ say anything, wouldn’t. Thea would just raise an eyebrow and give Cat a half smile, and that would be the end of it. At the moment, Cat had Nathaniel lying on his stomach, and her lips were tracing the lines of the tattoo on his back, pressing kisses to each star in the constellation. Her movements were still languid and warm in the afterglow, and her head was only now allowing her to focus on anything.

“Careful, Wildflower,” he mumbled against the pillow, his eyes still closed. “Keep that up, and you are going to end up even later for work than you already are.”

She giggled softly, placing one final, whisper light kiss against his spine before she lay down beside him and he rolled over to face her, a smile curving at his lips as he reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. “You are so beautiful, you know that, right? I am in constant awe of just how lucky I am you chose me out of every other man in Thedas.”

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?” She teased gently, leaning forward to kiss the bridge of his nose. “I can’t help but think I am probably the lucky one. Cat rolled out of bed, smiling at the small moan of protest he made before she crooked her finger in his direction, inviting him to follow her into the shower. Once they were under the water, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and arched up onto her toes, kissing him slowly and deeply and simply drinking the taste of him and trying to pretend she didn’t actually have to be responsible today.

“Andraste’s blood, but I love you, Cat,” he spoke softly against her lips, pulling away with a reluctance they both felt. “Mornings like this… it is hard to believe I was ever able to live without you.”

“Well, now you never will,” Cat reassured him as she reached for her soap. She let Nathaniel take it from her, inhaling deeply as his hands moved over her body. “You, my love, are entirely stuck with me.”

Over the sound of the water she heard him laugh quietly. “As you are with me.”

Cat leaned back against the shower wall, her eyelids slowly fluttering shut. She was idly wondering just how much trouble they would be in if they called in ‘sick’ to work when Nathaniel’s thumb ran over the bottom of her foot, prompting a surprised yelp.

He looked up at her, alarm written in his expression. “Wildflower, are you alright? What’s wrong?” He straightened up and took her in his arms.

“I’m fine, Nate,” Cat laughed breathlessly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I thought you knew: the bottoms of my feet are hopelessly ticklish.”

“You’re joking.”

She shook her head, sending water droplets from her hair flying. “I am not. Although, I guess there is no reason why you _would_ know. It isn’t exactly something I make common knowledge.”

“Probably with good reason,” Nathaniel smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I promise, your secret is safe with me. Maker, I’m lucky I didn’t end up kicked in the nose just then.”

“I would never,” Cat assured him. “I happen to absolutely love your nose, and would never do anything to harm it.” She leaned up and dropped a kiss to the tip of his nose to emphasize her point. “So, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Are you ticklish anywhere?” She asked.

Nathaniel sighed. “Yes. There is a spot on my stomach, just above my hipbones, that if you touch it just the wrong way…”

“How exactly have I never managed to find this?” Cat raised an eyebrow, and Nathaniel shrugged.

“I suppose you’ve never touched me the wrong way.”

“Ah, I see,” Cat nodded. “Well, I’m glad. But you promise to tell me if I do?”

“I promise.” He pulled her close, stealing one last kiss before they had to finish their shower and face the rest of the day.


End file.
